justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Loretta McCready
Loretta McCready is a recurring character in the second and third seasons of the FX series Justified. Loretta is the young daughter and only child of Walt and Sally Anne McCready, who lives with the Bennett family after the disappearence of her father. Loretta soon discover the Bennetts killed her father in "Brother's Keeper", and Coover attempts to kill her because of finding out. After that, she is sent to live with a foster family, but soon escapes from them in "Bloody Harlan", to get revenge on the Bennetts for killing her father. Loretta is portrayed by actress Kaitlyn Dever. Biography Background Loretta is the young daughter and only child of Walt and Sally Anne McCready. Loretta helps out her father, who is a marijuana farmer. Loretta also sells marijuana to her young classmates, and reveals to Raylan in "The Devil You Know", that she sells heroin as well. Season 2 Loretta lives with her father after the death of her mother. Loretta helps out in the pot house by snipping the crops. There, she is targeted by a child molester named James Earl Dean. James harasses her at work one day, but Loretta tells him she knows exactly what is running through his mind while he talks to her, which quickly shuts James up. Loretta punches James in an attempt to escape. James pursues her but winds up running into a booby trap that had been set up, impaling various shards of metal into his face. Despite the fact Loretta has been being harassed by James, her father refuses to turn him into the authorities due to the fact James works for the Bennett family. Loretta confides in Mags to tell her about James, and Mags reassures her that James will not mess with her anymore. However, later on that night while attending to her father's wounds (Walt had been shot in the leg by Doyle, and forced to put his foot in a bear trap so that he would not shoot at them as they left.) James shows up and kidnaps her. Raylan and Rachel eventually find James parked at a gas station, and Raylan saves Loretta. Meanwhile, while all this has been going on, Mags and Dickie visit Walt and poison him with a glass of apple pie moonshine. From that moment on, Loretta begins to live with the Bennett's. Mags claims that her father went down south for work, which unbeknownst to Loretta, he is dead. Coover and Dickie dumped the body down a mine shaft so that it could never be located. Since Loretta looks up to Mags and confides in her a lot, Mags treats Loretta like her own daughter, even letting her manage the store while she is gone (something Coover admits that Mags never let him or Dickie get to do.) Raylan finds Loretta at the end of the episode Cottonmouth distributing weed to some of her friends from school. Raylan tells her if she finds herself in any danger to call him and he will drop whatever he is doing to assist her. Loretta eventually learns of her father's fate in the episode Brother's Keeper while helping Coover put kegs on the back of his truck, she spots Walt's watch on his wrist. Coover asks her what's wrong and says she looks like she's seen a ghost. In this episode as well, we learn Coover has been jealous of Loretta the entire time (particularly since Coover overheard a conversation between Mags and Loretta, where she admits she used to tell people that Coover was dropped on his head.) Loretta goes over to Coover's house with a blunt that has been laced with formaldehyde in order to try and kill him. Coover fakes passing out, and Loretta finds the watch in a room that Dickie is sleeping in, and quickly calls Raylan but is busted by Coover. Coover, after choking out Dickie, pursues Loretta who has escape during the brawl between the brothers. Raylan locates them at the mine and a brawl ensues between Coover and Raylan. Coover has the upper hand as Raylan is close to falling down the mine shaft, but Loretta comes in with a gun distracting Coover. Raylan uses this opportunity to shoot Cover, who falls down the mine shaft to his death. After all this is over the next morning, Raylan reveals to Art that Loretta has been placed in a foster home. Mags shows up to say goodbye to Loretta, but Raylan shoots her down telling her there is NO WAY she will ever contact Loretta again. Loretta appears in the next episode Debts and Accounts. Raylan has to go talk to her after she refuses to live with her new foster family. Loretta asks why the Bennetts killed Walt, and that he was only a "sad, old man." Raylan tells her that he was just working for some bad people. Many things are in common with Loretta and Raylan during this conversation: Both of their mothers are dead, and neither thought highly of their father. Raylan manages to coax her into doing so, saying that she will have two kids that will see her as a big sister and will always look up to her, and tells her she will meet boys and make new friends as well. Loretta plays a main role once again in the Season 2 Finale Bloody Harlan. At the beginning of the episode, Loretta fakes a head cold in order to miss church. We also see a man waiting in a tan car staring at Loretta, and Loretta stares at before walking inside. Raylan soon gives a call from Riley, saying that Loretta has been abducted. Wade Messer, the man in the car, is helping to bring her back across Harlan. Loretta's plans are to avenge the death of her father, Walt. Loretta finally comes to the Bennett's house and goes in to talk to Mags. Loretta pulls a gun out on Mags whenever they go inside and Mags tries to talk Loretta out of shooting, but winds up being shot in the leg. After the marshals arrive, they go inside and Raylan manages to talk Loretta out of shooting Mags, saying that shooting her is not going to change her life "for the better". Loretta reluctantly gives Raylan her gun and they walk outside. Season 3 Loretta is seen in the episode, "The Devil You Know". Raylan and Rachel visit her at her foster home, hoping to find out about the whereabouts of Mags's stashed money. After a lot of bantering by Raylan, Loretta tips him off that Ellstin Limehouse may be the holder of the money. In "Coalition", she is brought into the Marshals office for safety after Dickie and Errol attempt to rob her of it after Errol confesses that the money is with her. Raylan talks with her, and says that he is going to respect Mags's decision and not pursue the money, just as long as Loretta does not spend it since it has been used in criminal enterprises. Raylan says that if he finds out that Loretta has spent the money on a brand new Lexus or she has Van Halen perform at her birthday party, he will throw her in detention and take the money with him. Loretta promises not to spend it. Relationships *Walt McCready: Father, Deceased *Sally Anne McCready: Mother, Deceased *Raylan Givens: US Marshal *James Earl Dean: Tormentor *Mags Bennett: Associate, unofficial "mother", deceased *Dickie Bennett: Associate, unofficial "brother" *Doyle Bennett: Associate, unofficial "brother", deceased *Coover Bennett: Associate, unofficial "brother", captor, deceased *Glen Percy: Foster Dad *Mrs. Percy: Foster Mom Memorable Quotes *"Marshal, do I strike you in any way as a Van Halen fan?" - Loretta to Raylan Givens in "Coalition". Appearances Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3